USS Phoenix
by queenpearl
Summary: Takes place during First Contact. Part of TitanicX's world.
1. Prologue

_The following is the true story of USS Phoenix, the first of a new breed of ship destined to rule the skies. This is her story._

The cries of SS United States echoed around the yard as she struggled to give berth. She'd gone into labour nearly a full month ahead of shcedule and an emergancy C-section was being conducted.

Ships just couldn't be born naturally nowadays, too much pollution in the water, even with the end of the oil age.

Outside teh berthing arena, Lan winced as his mate gave another shriek.

"Calm down Lan, she'll be fine." Linc assured him. Lan, for oncce not intimidated by the big carrier's presence, just grumbled and turned around to find New Jersey blocking his way.

The Iowa-class battleship made an imposing sight. With nine-sixteen inch guns, a colse-in Phylinx weapons system, and a Gross Registered Tonnage of 45000 tons, he was one of the most powerful warships in the world.

"Don't worry." He said kindly. "Big U is a strong young warrior." Lan knew that New Jersey was still fond of the crossbreed but he let her go, knowing that he'd be nothing more than a friend to her.

Her heart lay with Lan and he respected that. But Lan still felt a sense of guilt when he saw the pain in New Jersey's eyes. It was gone in an instant.

Lan's friend Sky appeared form behind the curtain. "You may come in now." SHe said. Lan followed her back inside. Big U was lying comfortably against the dock, her eyes on her hree shiplings.

Two were fast asleep, the third was wriggling around, trying to get a better look at her surroundings. "Lively one isn't she?" Lan asked. Big U smiled. "She certainly is." She agreed. The shipling twisterd around to look at Lan.

Her eyes were amber-red and were firey, bright, intesnse. Lan could see his daughter would become great one day. "Have you given them a name?" He asked.

Big U nodded. "Yes," She said. "This one's Intrepied." She touched her bow to her sleeping son. Lan nodded his approval. "This one's Juneau." SHe nuzzled the other sleeping shipling that looked like an exact copy of her.

"I think Juneau would like that." Lan murmured. "And her?" He asked. Big U's other daughter was wiggling still. She gave a soft coo and the chipling chirped in response, pressing her muzzle to her side, purring happily.

Her mother looked up at her mate. "Phoenix." Big U said. "For the fire that burns within."

And so, the legend that would become USS Phoenix, was born.


	2. Chapter 1

The silence of the early morning was broken as a trio of shiplings raced down the Hudson River. Juneau and Intrepid pounded the water with their props, their revolutions matching.

Leading them was their sister, Phoenix. At a year and a half old, they were all fully grown and it was clear that Phoenix was the smallest. She was only 100 feet long, an eighth the size of her siblings but she made up for the difference in speed.

She was an odd looking thing with two twin nacelle cylinders connected to a short midsection and a round saucer for a head. Her hull was white with red markings.

"Hurry up!" She called. Juneau panted. "Slow down sis, not everyone can go as fast as you." She replied. Intrepid didn't say anything, he just gasped for breath. Phoenix laughed and lifting her round head out of the water, she accelerated even faster. Soon, only her engines were in the water as she raced across it like a speedboat.

"Wheee!" She laughed. She raced past Queen Mary 2, spraying her with water. "Phoenix!" She complained.

"Whoopsie." Phoenix said. "Sorry, Mary!" She called. Laughing, Queen Mary 2 just grinned and said "just be careful Phoenix."

Reaching the junction where the Hudson met the East river, Phoenix slowed. "Ha, I win again!" She exclaimed.

"Phoenix, you always win when we race." Intrepid said. "You're much too fast for a normal ship." Juneau agreed. "Are you sure you're built for water

travel?"  
That got Phoenix thinking. "I don't know." She admitted. "For some reason I think no. A different element perhaps." She frowned.

"Toss me." She said at last. "Wha-what?" Juneau asked. "You heard me, toss me in the air." Phoenix replied. "What, are you crazy?" Intrepid asked.

"You can't fight gravity and mom will kill us if you get hurt."

Phoenix rolled her eyes. "Come on, you don't have to toss me far, just enough to get airborne." She replied. Sighing, Juneau agreed.

Phoenix was always coming up with daredevilish ideas to try out so they were used to her pushing her luck by now.

Grabbing Phoenix firmly between her saucer and nacelles, Juneau swung her around, gaining momentum before at the highest point, let her go.

"Yeaaahhhhh!" Phoenix yowled. As she soared through the air, she felt something stir within her. Some unknown instinct arouse and without thinking, Phoenix engaged her engines.

She'd been something of an experiment in the shipyard. The workman were always trying to figure out her anatomy but thankfully, they never did anything harmful. A certain part of her, a large chamber housing what looked to be a large core of glowing blue energy, came online and Phoenix throttled up using that power instead of her usual impulse.

She soared high over New York City, gaining speed as she went. She swooped up and down through the clouds before lowering down to the tallest building in New York, the Freedom Tower.

She circled it twice, blowing her whistle in salute before conducting a figure eight pattern across the two empty squares beside it. She then soared upwards, performing loops, barrel rolls and other aerobatics in the high atmosphere.

Then she went into a steep dive, she used gravity to help her and the Atlantic Ocean grew larger and larger to her eyes until she pulled up at the last second, her keel scraping the water, sending up large amounts of spray.

She slowed, landing back in the Hudson and halted in front of a stunned Juneau and Intrepid. Her sibling's mouths hung open. At last, Intrepid said

"That was..." Juneau finished his sentence. "Awesome!"

Phoenix laughed. "Indeed it was." She agreed. "Let's go again." She said. Before Juneau could do anything, an angry voice said "USS Phoenix, come here at once!"

Phoenix turned and faced the speaker. "Uh, high mom." She squeaked. SS United States green eyes were on fire. "What were you thinking?!" She shouted.

"Pulling air stunts like that, you could've been killed." Feeling lucky, Phoenix replied "Ah, but I wasn't eh?" She said. Big U gave her the death glare and Phoenix gulped, backing up alongside her siblings.

"And you two, letting her go through with this." Big U continued, now turning her angry gaze on Intrepid and Juneau. "You three are coming home right now and will go straight to bed, no dinner." She growled.

Sadly, the three shiplings followed their mother back to their berth. Lan was waiting for them. "You found them then?" He asked. "Yes." Big U replied.

"They are in big trouble. They will be going straight to bed without any dinner."

"What'd they do this time?" Lan sighed. "They made Phoenix a flying fish, tossing her into the air where she performed dangerous stunts. She nearly gave me a heart attack." Big U replied.

"Phoenix did what?" Lan glanced at his youngest daughter. "You flew. What was it like? Did you do any good moves?" He asked excitedly. Lan shifted uncomfortably at the sparks that flew from Big U's eyes and said "That was very naughty, very naughty indeed. You will go to bed now." He ordered.

Sighing, the three siblings left but not before Phoenix managed to sneak a few helpings of food off the table.

Once in their berths, Phoenix gave them their food. "Here you are." She said. "Thanks Phoenix." Juneau said. "You're the best." Intrepid echoed her.

"You're welcome." Phoenix replied. Quickly finishing their stolen dinner, Phoenix and her siblings curled up and side by side, they fell asleep. Phoenix was the only one awake and she raised her head to look at the stars.

"One day," She vowed. "I'll be there."


	3. Chapter 2

It was a few weeks later, when she was ungrounded, that Phoenix decided to fly again. She ran out far offshore so no one would see her, then she engaged her engines and away she went. She picked up speed quickly.

Reaching 80 knots, she lifted her head up and soared skyward, running on impulse power. Unlike last time, she had the sudden urge to fly high. So she did, up, up, up she went. She didn't notice the sky getting darker and darker and darker until, infinite blackness greeted her eyes.

"Wow." She whispered. She'd only heard stories about space and it was a childish dream for a ship to go there but here she was, in space. "Incredible."

She set her sights on the moon, still running on impulse power. She throttled up, quickly going to full. She ran fast but the moon didn't seem to get any closer. "Damn, if only I could go faster." She muttered.

"Maybe you should try going to warp." Said a voice. Phoenix jumped and turned to face the speaker. She found herself staring at the largest ship she'd ever seen. The newcomer was easily 600 meters long, almost 700. She had a silver hull with the same red markings that Phoenix had. Her bioluminescent blue eyes regarded Phoenix with interest.

"I'm sorry, what?" Phoenix asked. The other ship chuckled. "Ah, right you don't know it." She said. "Warp as in warp speed. It's the fastest pace a ship can go." She sighed wistfully.

"Sorry but do I know you?" Phoenix asked. "Not yet you don't." The other ship replied. "Enterprise, Enterprise-E. I'm the sixth of the line." She said.

Phoenix nodded. "I thought I was the only one with those markings." She said, giving the red triangles on Enterprise's hull a nod.

"Oh no, there are many of us. Or rather will be." She trailed off, looking thoughtful. "What do you mean?" Phoenix asked.

"You're not gonna believe me." Enterprise said. "Try me." Phoenix said cockily. Enterprise grunted. "Well, to put it quite frankly I'm from the future." She said.

"WHAT!" Phoenix exclaimed. Enterprise smiled, a bit embarrassed. "Yeah, 400 years to be exact, turn of the 24th century." She said.

She looked at Phoenix with worshipful respect in her eyes. "I owe you more than I can ever give back Phoenix. Without you, the Federation never would've been formed. First Contact would've been lost and I, I wouldn't even be alive." She said.

"How wouldn't you be?" Phoenix asked. "Phoenix," Enterprise sighed. "You're my direct ancestor."


	4. Chapter 3

Phoenix couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Enterprise really saying what she thought she was saying? Enterprise clarified.

"2 years from now, you'll fall in love with a young Vulcan starship like yourself. You're firstborn son will be named Firestorm and through him, my line shall be born." She said. Phoenix blinked.

It was outrageous, it was impossible, it was insane and yet Phoenix believed Enterprise. "So, you're like what my great, great granddaughter." She asked. "No, actually Enterprise, the first Enterprise is. From her there will four before me." Enterprise replied.

Phoenix nodded. "Incredible." She breathed. "So if you're from the future, why are you here?" She asked. "I'm hear to stop the Borg from taking over your planet." Enterprise replied.

"Borg, what are Borg?" Phoenix asked. "A highly intelligent race of technological beings. They've been giving the Federation a heap of trouble and just before I came here, they tried to assimilate earth into their collective." Enterprise replied.

"They didn't succeed did they?" Phoenix asked. "No. The whole thing was a ploy. They drew the fleet together to face them all and when we destroyed their ship, they launched a manned probe back in time to prevent first contact and the foundation of the Federation." Enterprise said.

"Makes sense," Phoenix said nodding. "You prevent a historical event that changes a timeline, you change the timeline to whatever it is you want."

"This is why it is absolutely crucial you learn to fly at warp." Enterprise said. "One week from now, Vulcan science ships will be patrolling this sector. They know of earth's existence and have for some time but they don't bother with it, too primitive. Until that is they pick up the warp signature. Once they realize that earthlings have harnessed warp speed, they will meet with the humans and a series of negotiations will follow. These negotiations will eventually lead to the founding of the United Federation of Planets." Enterprise said.

"And it's all because these Vulcans detect my warp signature?" Phoenix asked. Enterprise nodded. "Yes." She replied.

Phoenix shook her head. "You've got the wrong ship, Enterprise. I can fly yes but I'm not a, a starship like you. I can't do this." She said. "You must try Phoenix, to preserve the future of your world." Enterprise replied.

"Give me some time to think about it, okay?" Phoenix asked. Enterprise sighed. "We don't have much time but I'll give you 36 hours and no more. You must give me your answer by then." She said.

"Where will I find you?" Phoenix asked. "You'll find me behind the moon. If I come any close to earth I'll be detected and that is one thing that cannot happen. Only your warp signature can be seen." Enterprise replied.

Phoenix nodded. "I'll be back tomorrow." She said and left. Enterprise stared after her, hoping, praying with all her heart, that Phoenix would fulfill her destiny and preserve the Federation.


	5. Chapter 4

Enterprise hovered on the dark side of the moon. She'd done what she could to help Phoenix. She'd explained to the young starship her importance to the Federation and the universe but Phoenix was reluctant to accept her place.

Enterprise wanted so badly for Phoenix to understand how significant she was. She'd threaten torpedoes and phasers but that was not her way. She only killed when necessary.

She'd done all she could and now all she had left to do was weight for Phoenix's answer.

...

Meanwhile back on earth, Phoenix thought over what Enterprise had said. Was she really as important as the starship said she was. Phoenix doubted it but she wanted to believe it was true.

Even if it wasn't, Enterprise had said she needed to learn how to fly at warp. Phoenix was curious about this thing called warp speed. It sounded fun, exciting and Phoenix lived for fun and exciting.

And the future. Phoenix believed in a better future for earth and the meeting of an alien race just might be the key if Enterprise was anything to go by. This Federation sounded awfully powerful and it's power was being challenged by the Borg. If Enterprise hadn't stopped them, they would've assimilated earth and that glorious future would've been lost.

Whether she agreed with Enterprise or not, there was one thing Phoenix could say for certain, she wouldn't destroy the future of earth for her own selfish needs. She would learn how to fly and she would keep history on the right course.

"Why not." She decided. She might not be the ship Enterprise claimed her to be but she'd give it her best shot.

Leaving her dock, she crept silently past her sleeping parents and out of New York harbor. Reaching mid Atlantic she fired up her engines and soared into the sky with ease. She broke through the atmosphere and headed to the moon.

Just as Enterprise had said, Phoenix found her on the far side. Enterprise's blue eyes widened when she saw Phoenix. "Well?" She asked.

"Don't think for a second that I believe anything you've told me." Phoenix said. Enterprise nodded. "I don't, I never did. If I were you I know I wouldn't." She said. "However, I do believe in a better future for earth and if there is any chance at all that I can help that then I will." Phoenix said.

"Well spoken Phoenix." Enterprise said. "So warp speed?" Phoenix asked. "What do I do?" Enterprise smiled. "Simple," She said. "Fire up your warp core and..." Phoenix cut her off.

"What's a warp core?" Phoenix asked. "Right, I keep forgetting you don't know." Enterprise muttered. "It's a tall cylinder and when online it'll look blue and purple from the reactions going on inside." She explained.

Phoenix frowned. She did have a tall cylinder but she'd never tried anything with it. "I think I have something like that but I've never worked it before." She said.

"What you need to do is concentrate. As the ship, you have a certain amount of control over your systems. All you need to do, is think about a high speed. Higher than your impulse can take you." Enterprise instructed.

Phoenix closed her eyes and did as Enterprise asked. It didn't happen at once but Phoenix felt the cylinder activating. It glowed with blue and violet light as matter and anti-matter collided and a reaction took place. The Dilithum crystals did their job nicely and all appeared stable.

Enterprise nodded her approval. "Well done." She said. "Now, engage your engines." She ordered. Phoenix, her eyes still closed, did as Enterprise asked and she shot away. Opening her eyes, she could see nothing but blurry stars as things passed by at incredible speeds.

"This is awesome!" She yowled as she raced off towards the sun. She flew for a full sixteen minutes, enough to get to the sun, get around it and come back again. "How long was that?" Phoenix asked, appearing again beside Enterprise.

"16 minutes. Congratulations Phoenix you just did your first warp flight." Enterprise said. "How fast was I going?" Phoenix asked.

"Warp 1, the speed of light." Enterprise replied. "Incredible." Phoenix whispered. Enterprise chuckled. "How fast can you go?" Phoenix asked. "Almost up to warp 10." Enterprise replied. "Wow." Phoenix said. Enterprise smiled then suddenly she winced.

"What's wrong?" Phoenix asked, moving forward. "No, stay back." Enterprise growled warningly. Surprised, Phoenix backed off.

"Before I destroyed the probe, some of the Borg managed to beam aboard me. They're attempting to assimilate me." Enterprise said. Phoenix gasped. "What should I do?" She asked.

"Run Phoenix. I'll try and hold them off but there's only so much I can do. They'll use my torpedoes and phasers to fire at you and one hit will destroy you. You must leave now." Enterprise growled.

Phoenix shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere." She growled. Her parents had served in the third world war and the one thing they had taught her was to never leave a comrade behind. Phoenix wasn't going to abandon Enterprise.

"There's no time for heroism Phoenix. You're too precious to be killed now." Enterprise growled.

Phoenix refused to go anywhere. She put her engines on standby so if Enterprise did fire on her, she could move out of the way but she wasn't running.

Despite the pain she was in, Enterprise couldn't help but laugh. At least now she knew where she and her sisters got their stubbornness from.

As the Borg took over her piece by piece, it became increasingly difficult for Enterprise to argue with Phoenix. She soon turned to pleading with her to stay.

"Phoenix, help me." She begged. Phoenix was rooted to where she was. The Borg were inside Enterprise, there wasn't much she could do to help and it was risky to get any closer should the Borg gain control for even one second.

Enterprise struggled vainly against the superior forces within her. She writhed around, giving cries of agony. "Stop, stop oh please no more, no more please." She sobbed. Her eyes flickered green for a second as she looked at Phoenix and whispered "Resistance is futile".

They turned blue again and Enterprise continued to plead with the Borg to end it all now. Phoenix wished she could do something. Then, spotting some Borg outside Enterprise's hull she realized she could.

Growling, she engaged her impulse engines and crept around behind the Borg. She aimed her weapons carefully and fired. The Borg and the deflector dish exploded. Enterprise cried out, her eyes turning green again. "You will be assimilated." She rasped in a monotonous voice.

She gasped a little as the Borg tightened their hold on her. "Come on Enterprise, come on fight it. I know you can." Phoenix encouraged. Coming up alongside, Phoenix gently brushed against the larger ship.

She noticed the scars all along the silver hull. "Clearly you've been through worse. Now if you can survive that you can survive this." She growled. E

nterprise's torpedo and phasers banks came online and went offline just as quickly.

They did this several more times as Enterprise continued to fight the Borg controlling her. She gave one last shriek before falling silent. "Enterprise?" Phoenix asked.

Enterprise panted. "Phoenix?" She rasped, raising her head. She opened her eyes and Phoenix was relieved to see they were back to their normal bioluminescent blue color.

"I'm here." Phoenix replied. Enterprise sighed. "Did I- did I hurt you?" She asked. Phoenix shook her head. "No Enterprise, you came close a few times but you never fired a single weapon." She replied.

Enterprise coughed and Phoenix was astounded and concerned to see blood on her lips. "Enterprise, are you alright?" Phoenix asked. "The Borg, they did quite a lot of damage to my engine room." Enterprise replied. "And my warp core chamber." She groaned. "Fortunately I can still fly."

"But not in your condition you aren't." Phoenix growled. She gently nudged Enterprise back into position on the dark side of the moon. "You will stay here until my flight in three days." Phoenix said.

Enterprise sighed. "You know the fleet has said you're like a second mother to them. The museum at Pluto is one of the most common stops we make." She said. "I'm a museum on Pluto?" Phoenix asked.

Enterprise nodded. "Yes, alongside the Constitution-class USS Farragut." She replied. Phoenix nodded. "Is Farragut a descendent?" She asked. "Yes, she's the sister of the first Enterprise." Enterprise replied.

"So what am I in your time, the grandmother or something?" Phoenix asked. "Or something." Enterprise agreed. "You're too old to be even a grandmother." Phoenix glared at her, nudging her playfully. Enterprise laughed and continued.

"But you most certainly spoil us rotten. You'll fuss over everyone and make a scene over a little scratched paint let alone wounds like the ones I've gotten." She said.

Phoenix smiled. "Sounds like an interesting life." She said. "You'll have it, one day." Enterprise said. Phoenix nodded. "Perhaps I will." She said.

"Now you should rest." She growled. Enterprise rolled her eyes. "Not even two years old and you're already mothering me." She complained. Phoenix smirked. "Do as you are told Enterprise." Enterprise made a face at her but did as Phoenix asked.

She settled down to sleep. Phoenix decided to stay with her rather than return to earth. She knew it meant she'd be in big trouble when she got home for worrying her mother but she didn't care at the moment. She was happy here.

She curled up beside Enterprise and the larger ship gently took her in her lee, her larger form curling around Phoenix protectively. Space was no place to find warmth but Phoenix most certainly was cozy where she was.

She nuzzled Enterprise and Enterprise nuzzled her back. "Goodnight Phoenix." She whispered. "Goodnight Enterprise." Phoenix replied.

Together the two starships of the present and future fell asleep together.


	6. Chapter 5

Phoenix continued to practice her warp flight over the next few days. When the time came, Phoenix was certain she could attract the attention of the passing Vulcans.

"Now listen carefully Phoenix," Enterprise said. "I won't be able to help you. I must stay hidden behind the moon so the Vulcans do not notice me."

Phoenix nodded. "From this moment on, you are on your own. Just remember what I taught you and you'll be fine." Enterprise said. She tipped her head to one side, listening.

"They approach now, get going!" She ordered. Phoenix dipped her head and raced off as fast as she could.

Getting a good distance away from Enterprise, she engaged her warp engines and away she went.

Three Vulcan ships were patrolling the area, Salma a young cruiser. Her brother Alma and their cousin Fira. Alma detected the signature first. "There's another starship." He said.

"Where?" Salma asked. "It's coming from Earth." Alma replied. Salma sighed. "It looks like the humans have discovered warp speed." She said. "Let's go then." Alma said.

For once, Salma didn't bother to correct her brother's eagerness. Alma was always so illogical. He preferred to follow his emotions rather than his mind and it was a wonder he wasn't banished from Vulcan by now because of it.

Alma led the way towards Phoenix and they arrived just as Phoenix dropped out of warp, banking sharply back towards earth and giving the Vulcans a full view of her sleek hull lines.

Fira whistled. "That is one hot looking starship." He said. Alma growled and smacked him on the head. "Ouch." Fira muttered but took the cue and shut up. Alma continued to stare at Phoenix.

Phoenix, aware someone was watching her, ignored the staring Vulcans like Enterprise had said and continued on to earth. It wasn't until she got close to reentry that she turned her head.

She gave a fake yelp of fright as she suspected any earth ship would do if she came across aliens and accelerated down to earth's surface. Alma sighed. "We may as well follow her. Now that she knows we're here." He said.

Salma agreed. As Phoenix landed back in New York she found her angry mother waiting for her. "Where have you been?" Big U demanded.

"Um." Phoenix stammered. Big U's green eyes blazed with anger and Phoenix knew she was going to get it big time but that's when Salma appeared.

"What did you do?" Big U asked her daughter. "I just went on a quick flight around the earth and I may've been spotted." Phoenix replied.

"May've been, I'd say you were spotted." Big U said. Phoenix swallowed and slowly turned to face the three Vulcans.

Most of the ships in New York flooded out of their docks to see the newcomers. Salma didn't look too happy to be floating on water but Alma looked eager. He could barely refrain himself from smiling.

Salma spoke first. "We are visitors from the Planet Vulcan and have detected a warp signature from this planet. I ask the ship who made it to please, come forward."

Phoenix shakily moved away from her mother and faced the three aliens alone. Salma raised her head slightly in a sort of salute and said "Live long and prosper".

Phoenix nodded, returning the alien's salute with her own.

"What is your name, starship?" Salma asked. "USS Phoenix." Phoenix replied. "And what does the USS stand for?" Salma asked. "United States Ship." Phoenix replied.

Salma nodded, glancing around her. "New York City." She said. "Yes." Phoenix said. Big U frowned, coming forward.

"Hold on a second, you know my daughter but I don't know you." She said. "Ah, forgive me. My name is Salma. This is my cousin Fira," the fiery red ship dipped his head. "And my brother, Alma." Salma finished.

Alma gave a low bow. "Pleasure ma'am." He said. Big U smiled. "I'm sorry if I seem hostile but we are not accustomed to having, extraterrestrial visitors." She said.

"We come in peace I assure you." Salma said. Big U nodded. "I'm Big U, this is my mate Lan." The large carrier dipped his head. "And my friends, New Jersey, Linc, Sky, and Duke."

Salma dipped her head. "It's nice to meet you all." She said. She turned to Phoenix and a silent understanding passed between them before Salma turned back to Big U.

"We would like to start negotiations with your people as soon as possible. We're not the only race out there and others are not as friendly as us." She said.

"I understand, this way." Big U said and led the Vulcans into the Brooklyn Navy Yard. As Alma passed by Phoenix, he gave her a wink. "Harbor entrance, 7 pm." He said. Phoenix smiled shyly. "I'll be there." She promised and Alma followed his sister.


	7. Chapter 6

Arriving at the harbor entrance at 7 pm that night as Alma had instructed, Phoenix found herself alone with the Vulcan starship. "When I saw you from a distance, I swear I had never seen anything more beautiful in my life." He whispered.

"The shining light of a star is nothing compared to your beauty." Phoenix ducked her head shyly. "That's the first time anyone has ever called me beautiful." She said.

"All I've ever heard is tiny, shrimpy, kid." She grumbled.

"You are none of those things." Alma whispered, moving forward to press his hull against hers. Phoenix smiled. "You were named well I must say.

Phoenix, the bird that glows in the light of the sun and carries the fire within." He said.

Phoenix purred, gently brushing against him. She didn't care what might be said later, all that mattered was she was in love.

The next day, Phoenix went to the moon again to meet with Enterprise. "There's a Vulcan starship that's very kind to me." She said. "His name is Alma." Enterprise nodded. "Enterprise, is he the one?" Phoenix asked.

"Phoenix, you know I cannot tell you your future." Enterprise replied. "Enterprise, please." Phoenix begged.

Enterprise sighed. "Yes, he is the one. Your love will grow fast and in two weeks time, he will court you." She said. Phoenix smiled. "And my son?" She asked. "He will be born a year later." Enterprise replied. She rose.

"I must leave you now." She said. "What, where?" Phoenix asked. "My own time, the future." Enterprise replied. Phoenix sighed. She knew that Enterprise couldn't stay here forever. The starship had her own fleet to look after in her own time.

"Let me come with you." Phoenix begged. Oh how she wanted to see the wonders of the future. What would earth be like then? Would it be better, or worse?

Enterprise shook her head. "You needn't come with me when, one day, you shall see the future yourself." She replied. Phoenix pressed against the larger starship.

"Enterprise, please don't go." She begged. "You'll see me again, before you know it." Enterprise assured her. The two embraced and Enterprise raced away. Her warp engines engaged, she disappeared in a shower of rainbows.

Phoenix watched her vanish into the future, a bit envious. But one day, it would be her. Enterprise had said so and Phoenix believed her. "Farewell, dear granddaughter." She whispered.


	8. Chapter 7

Phoenix and Alma spent a lot of time together over the next two weeks. Negotiations went ahead as planned.

The Vulcans were eager to unite Earth with their world as were the humans. Soon, the two worlds were joined as part of an universal peacekeeping force dedicated to the exploration of the galaxy. Now all that was left to be decided was a name for this new joint group.

Salma took one look at Phoenix's red hull markings and said "Yes, that's perfect." Just underneath Phoenix's red triangle were the words Starfleet Command beside a global symbol similar to that of the UN but with stars inside instead of continents. The words on the outside read United Federation of Planets.

 _"Yes indeed."_ Phoenix thought. That should do quite nicely. As Alma prepared to leave for Vulcan he met with Phoenix one last time.

"I do wish we had more time together." He said. Phoenix shrugged. "I could always come and visit you." She assured him. "I'd like that." He agreed.

Suddenly serious he said "Phoenix, I love you so very much. From when I first saw you I knew you were the one for me. Forgive me if I may seem straightforward but I must ask you." He said.

"Yes?" Phoenix asked. She already knew what Alma was going to say. "Phoenix, will you be my mate?" He asked.

Phoenix smiled. "Of course I will." She replied. Alma pressed against her. "I love you." He whispered. "And I love you." Phoenix replied.


	9. Chapter 8

A year later, Phoenix and Alma learned that they were going to be parents. Phoenix was six months pregnant and had another 5 to go according to Salma.

Big U was beside herself with joy. "Congratulations." She said. "Thanks mom." Phoenix replied.

"I do wish you would've waited. Do I look old enough to be a grandmother?" Big U asked. "Don't answer that!"

Phoenix chuckled. Alma approached her. "You should be resting love." He said. Phoenix rolled her eyes. "I'm fine dear." She replied.

"He's right, you need more dock time than the rest of us. Go on." Big U ordered. Alma guided her back to their berth with Phoenix protesting all the way.

He chuckled. "Such a stubborn little thing aren't you?" He asked. Phoenix smiled, then gasped a little.

"Phoenix, are you alright?" Alma asked worriedly. Phoenix smiled assuredly. "I'm fine." She replied. "They're moving." She whispered.

Alma gently pressed his bow against Phoenix's side. He could feel his shipling rolling around in its mother's womb. Phoenix smiled.

"Very lively." She mused. "It must get that from its mother." Alma sad. Phoenix chuckled. "Yes I suppose it does." She yawned.

"Rest now love. If you want anything, let me know." Alma said. "Thank you Alma." Phoenix murmured.

She closed her eyes, resting against the dock and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Phoenix and Alma went on a routine patrol together around the solar system. At most, they'd only be gone a few days.

Reaching Pluto, Phoenix slowed as the suns rays hit her. At this distance they were weak and almost unwelcoming but Phoenix closed her eyes appreciatively.

Beside her, Alma paused. "Phoenix, I don't think I've ever seen a ship as beautiful as you, especially against that sun." He whispered.

Phoenix smiled. "You flatterer." She growled, nudging him playfully. They continued on, unaware that something was watching them from the shadows.

A little while later, Phoenix and Alma were ready to head back to earth when suddenly Phoenix paused.

"Phoenix, what is it?" Alma asked. "Something's watching us." Phoenix whispered. She looked around, seeing a pair of eyes staring at her from behind the Triton moon.

In a flash, their owner leapt at Phoenix, teeth bared. Alma snarled and intercepted him before he could hurt Phoenix.

More appeared. "Phoenix run!" Alma shouted. Phoenix hesitated, baring her teeth at the nearest vessel which appeared as a bird of prey.

Poor Alma was pinned down by five warbirds. "These are Klingon warbirds, you can't fight them. Get out of here Phoenix! Get back to earth and warn the others!" He shouted.

Two of the warbirds turned on Phoenix. "I'll come back for you." She whispered to Alma and raced off as fast as she could. She accelerated to warp speed. She was soon at warp 2, faster than she'd ever gone before.

She almost ran into Salma as she slowed near earth. "Whoa!" The Vulcan yowled. "Phoenix, what is it? What's wrong?" She asked. "Where's Alma."

Phoenix managed to reply in between gasps. "Klingons Salma, they captured him. I don't know where they're taking him." She whispered.

"Come on, I'll get you back to earth. You need to rest. I promise you, we will find Alma." Salma said.

Very gently, she guided the pregnant starship home. Safely in New York, Phoenix raised her head to look at the stars.

"I will find you, Alma. I promise, I will find you." She whispered.


	11. Chapter 10

Phoenix growled impatiently as her mother and Salma argued. While Salma agreed that Phoenix should join the rescue mission, Big U was insistent that she stay here.

"She's with child, she shouldn't even be out there at all!" She exclaimed. "She's one of the best flyers here, we need her support." Salma retorted.

"Phoenix could be killed, don't you care about that." Big U exclaimed. But I won't, Phoenix so desperately wanted to say. She knew she wouldn't die, she was confident of it, but she knew that the past could always be altered. Her stint with Enterprise and the Borg told her that.

"Of course, you're Vulcan. It's all about logic for you." Big U growled. "What do you mean by that?" Salma asked. "Phoenix has been through enough these past months. Can't you just lay off her?" Big U replied.

"I care about Phoenix." Salma protested. "She's my brother's wife. I wouldn't put her in any unnecessary danger." She growled. "Says you." Big U muttered. Salma huffed and without another word, she whirled around and stalked off.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." She whispered to Phoenix. "Just find him Salma, please." Phoenix begged. Salma nodded and soared off into the sky.

High up in orbit, Salma heard and saw nothing before she was blind sighted. The Klingon warbirds had her tied down quite efficiently and took her to their base. Just before she blacked out, Salma managed to transmit her coordinates on a high frequency so the Klingons would not detect it. She could only hope and pray that someone friendly intercepted it and came to her rescue.

Meanwhile back on earth, Phoenix was growing impatient. Her parents were asleep nearby but she was under guard by New Jersey and Wisconsin.

She could just make out their massive shapes in the darkness as they patrolled around. "Psst, Phoenix" whispered a voice. Phoenix turned to the speaker, surprised to see Juneau standing there, beside Intrepid.

"What are you two doing here?" Phoenix asked. "We've come to help you escape." Juneau replied. "Escape why?" Phoenix asked. "You want to help Alma don't you?" Intrepid asked. Phoenix nodded.

"You two are in so much trouble for this." She hissed then grinned. "Thank you." She whispered. Juneau smiled. "You're our sister Phoenix, it's the least we can do." She replied.

She chewed quietly through Phoenix's mooring lines while Intrepid kept watch. "Better hurry it up sis, New Jersey's coming back this way." He whispered. Juneau nodded her understanding and bit through the last rope.

"There, now you should be free to go." She whispered. "Now get going!" She ordered. Phoenix nodded and hugged her two siblings. "Thanks you two. I'll be back soon." She promised.

"You'd better be, or else mom will have our heads on a silver platter." Intrepid replied. Phoenix laughed. The sound alerted Wisconsin who turned in her direction.

"I better get going." Phoenix whispered. "Yeah you should." Intrepid agreed. Both Iowa-class battleships were coming towards her. Phoenix swore. "Be good you two." She whispered and raced out as fast as she could.

Intrepid and Juneau found a place to hide as New Jersey and Wisconsin reached Phoenix's empty berth. Phoenix, seeing the opportunity for some fun, whistled.

"Over here boys!" She called. New Jersey and Wisconsin whirled around. Phoenix blew a raspberry at them and raced off, wagging her stern at them. Growling, the two battleships gave chase.

They fired a few five inch shells that landed in the water near her but it didn't face Phoenix in the slightest. Reaching 80 knots, she left the water for the sky. "So long!" She called to New Jersey and Wisconsin.

With a roar, she soared off into the night.


	12. Chapter 11

Phoenix raced into orbit as fast as she could. Her long range sensors picked up a transmission from Salma on such a high frequency she could barely detect it.

It was her coordinates and that put her somewhere close to the Armargosa Solar System. Deep inside Klingon territory. Growling, Phoenix raced off to the designated coordinates.

Practicing the stealth moves that Alma had taught her, Phoenix crept silently closer and closer to the Klingon stronghold on one of the orbiting planet's moons.

She whistled softly, catching the guard's attention before sneaking around behind them and delivering a double blow that knocked them out. She chuckled softly before entering inside the prison.

She kept well hidden, sticking to the shadows as she drew ever closer to Salma's position. Oh I sure hope she's alright, Phoenix thought.

Rounding a corner, she saw some good news and some bad news. The good news was she found Salma and Alma in adjoining cells. The bad news was that they were guarded by two heavily armored, heavily weaponized Klingon warbirds.

Great, Phoenix thought. How am I going to get them out? Then she had a rather naughty idea. She chuckled to herself. Oh this'll be good. She whispered.

"OOOOHHH." She whispered in an eerie voice. "Wha-who's there?" One of the guards asked. "I am Armargosa, the spirit of the sun. You have violated my sacred laws. For that you must die." Phoenix whispered in her ghostly voice.

Salma and Alma even looked frightened. "Where are you, show yourself." One guard cried out. Phoenix had to give him points for his courage. "As you wish," She replied. "Now you die!"

She leaped out from the shadows. "AH!" The guards screamed and took off running. Phoenix grabbed the keys off him before turning to Alma and Salma. Smiling, she turned off the holographic projector that gave her the ghostly appearance.

"Let's go." She growled. "Phoenix, boy am I ever glad to see you." Salma whispered. Alma stuck his nose through the bars to nuzzle his mate. "Phoenix," He whispered.

"Come on, the guards will be back any minute now." She warned. Quickly unlocking the cells, Phoenix helped them out. Voices were heard at the end of the hallway.

"Shit." Phoenix cursed. Salma raised an eyebrow. She wasn't familiar with earth's cussing. "It's an earth thing." Alma explained.

Salma nodded. Looking around, Phoenix saw a doorway that would lead outside. "This way." She ordered, leading them through it.

They found themselves in the middle of the fortress. Klingon ships and Klingon crews alike went back and forth all around them. "What is this place?" Alma whispered in awe.

"It must be some kind of military stronghold." Phoenix replied. "No, not a stronghold a torture chamber." Salma whispered. She nodded towards something down below.

What Phoenix saw made her sick. A group of small merchant vessels were being whipped in drydocks as workman ripped them apart. "My god." Phoenix whispered.

"Come on." She growled. "What are you doing?" Salma asked. "I'm going to free them. I can't leave them here." Phoenix replied. Salma was about to argue, saying that it would be illogical for the three of them to attack so many but a sharp look from Alma silenced her.

She sighed. "Salma, I want you to grab all the ammunition you can find and take it to the top of that tower. When you have it set up and rigged to blow, I want you to signal us. When you see us evacuating, join us up in orbit and we'll blow this place to bits." Phoenix ordered.

Salma nodded. "Understood, I'm on it." She said and raced off. "Come on Alma, we've got some ships to save." Phoenix ordered.

There weren't that many guards around most of the ships so it was easy pickings for Phoenix and Alma. "What are you doing?" One ship whispered as Phoenix landed beside him.

"I'm getting you out of here." Phoenix replied. She broke the ships' bondage and quickly freed the rest.

Salma meanwhile, snuck around gathering all she could find. Once she was sufficiently loaded with ammunition, she flew to the spot Phoenix had indicated and began rigging the ammunition.

She set up an old fashioned lighter system. Laying out a wire from the ammunition, Salma signaled Phoenix with her searchlight, getting an answer and a flurry of movement down below in response.

Phoenix, Alma and the ships took to the sky. Salma shot the end of the wire with her phasers and quickly joined Phoenix up above the prison.

Klingon warbirds were rushing towards them. "Run?" Phoenix asked. Salma smiled and shook her head. "No, watch." She replied. The Klingons were not clear of the fort and Salma calculated they wouldn't be when the ammunitions went off.

Sure enough, boom. In a firestorm, the whole fort went up and the Klingons with it. Unfortunately, the blast continued on towards them.

"Okay, I take it back, run!" Salma yowled. Phoenix and the others didn't need to be told twice. They raced off as fast as they could.

Outrunning the blast, they slowed at the edge of the solar system. "How can we ever thank you?" The lead ship, Sema, asked. Phoenix shrugged. "No thanks are necessary sir." She replied.

Sema smiled. "We are from the planet Cardassia Prime. If there's anything you or any Federation vessel needs, let us know." He said.

Phoenix nodded and Sema and his fleet left. Alma sighed. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get back to earth." He said. "Me too." Phoenix said. "Make that three." Salma agreed, ignoring her brother's gleeful cry of "I told you you'd like that planet."

Salma rolled her eyes and the three continued on. Reaching earth's orbit, Phoenix suddenly slowed, growing. "Phoenix, what's wrong?" Alma asked, concerned for his mate.

"Alma," Phoenix whispered, wincing. "I think they're coming. Our shiplings are on the way."


	13. Chapter 12

Alma gently supported Phoenix, guiding her to the moon's surface. Landing, Phoenix gave a mighty groan and collapsed on her side.

Salma nudged her brother back and stroked Phoenix's side, feeling for the shiplings. "They're coming alright." She said.

Phoenix howled as a powerful contraction seized her. She panted, looking up at the Vulcan when it passed. "How-how close are they?" She asked.

"When I give the word, start pushing you understand?" Salma growled. Phoenix nodded. For several minutes, Phoenix endured the pains of labor before Salma said "Push Phoenix, push!"

Keeping in time with the contractions, Phoenix pushed as hard as she could. "Nearly there." Salma reported. Phoenix sighed, growing lightheaded.

"Phoenix, remember to breathe, okay." Alma said. Phoenix nodded. "I can see them now Phoenix, one more big push." Salma growled.

Phoenix gave it all she had and a little bundle slithered gently to the waiting Salma. "A boy." She reported.

"Let me-let me see him." Phoenix whispered. "Focus Phoenix, you have one more." Salma ordered. The second shipling emerged.

"A girl." Alma whispered. Salma gently guided the pair of shiplings to their mother's side. Phoenix gazed fondly down at her newborn shiplings.

"They're beautiful." She whispered. The girl was white like Phoenix and Alma could see the sleek lines of a Vulcan cruiser in her hull. The qualities of an ocean liner appeared in her sleek long nacelles and bridge.

The boy was almost the spitting image of Phoenix with a few differences. His saucer was bigger and his nacelles were longer and raised level with his head. His hull was the brightest orange Alma had ever seen.

He nuzzled Phoenix, admiring his children. Salma couldn't help but show happiness as well. "You have some fine looking kids there Phoenix." She said.

Phoenix smiled at her. "Thank you Salma." She replied. Salma nodded, backing off to give Alma and Phoenix some time alone.

"What are we going to name them?" Alma asked. Phoenix looked at her daughter. "I think this one should be called Theresa." She said. "For your mother."

Alma nodded. "And the boy?" He asked. Phoenix smiled, looking at her firstborn son. Remembering what Enterprise told her she replied "Firestorm." She looked at Alma.

"His name is Firestorm." And so it was, that the ancestor of the Constitution-class starship Enterprise, was born.


	14. Chapter 13

The years went by and Firestorm grew into a strong starship, loyal to the newly formed United Federation of Planets.

The Federation grew more and more as each day, new planets were eager to join as members, further expanding the territory.

The Klingons and Romulans were not too happy about this new emerging power and soon the Federation was at war.

But the aliens had underestimated the Federation and were soon defeated. The Neutral Zones were soon established and as long as each nation kept to its side of the line, there would be no trouble.

It was one cold winter night in 2205, high above earth at the McKinley Station that Phoenix's granddaughters were born. The first was Constellation, she was shy but eager to learn.

Then there was her sister, Enterprise. Phoenix knew that from this ship, a whole line would spring forth. Her father, Firestorm, had a perfect combination of earthly knowledge and Vulcan logic that he passed on to his children but it showed most in Enterprise.

Her bioluminescent blue eyes were to become the trademark of the flagship, according to Salma. "It was foretold, that the ship with blue eyes will lead us to greatness." She said.

Indeed Enterprise did, Phoenix watched her grow into a fine young starship, just like her father before her. She moved up the ranks quickly, becoming flagship in just a few years.

Phoenix grew old and tired and was soon decommissioned but like Enterprise had said, she wasn't scrapped. She was instead placed on display at the museum in Pluto.

The years passed and Phoenix would sometimes catch glimpses of her descendants. Each Enterprise was grander than the last.

Phoenix was saddened by the loss of the latest Enterprise, Enterprise D. She had died young, far too young but she had died fighting, following in the footsteps of her predecessor, Enterprise C.

The new Enterprise was a Sovereign-class starship. Phoenix had met her once before, actually twice before when she traveled back to her time.

The last time they had met was just before the Borg attacked. Enterprise was in a rush but she could detect something in Phoenix's voice, some knowledge she didn't have, at least not yet.

Enterprise was back at Pluto a few months later, sporting freshly healed wounds from her battle with Scimitar.

She gave Phoenix the sly eye. "I told you we'd meet again." She said. Phoenix smiled. "So you did, and you were proven correct." She replied.

Enterprise nuzzled her and Phoenix purred, gently pressing against her. "Do you have to be anywhere?" Phoenix asked. Enterprise shook her head. "No, I can stay as long as you want, Phoenix." She replied.

Just as she did then, she curled around Phoenix and Phoenix leaned into her. Another small starship, Defiant, watched them curiously.

"Is their something I'm missing here?" She asked. Phoenix and Enterprise exchanged knowing glances. "It's a long story." They said together.


End file.
